Complications
by Toraneko
Summary: Aoshi leaves Misao. Misao decides to marry Sano but he dies ! What happens next ??


Usual disclaimers go here Complications 

****

_Aoshi leaves Misao. Sano and Misao decide to get married but Sano dies! What will happen to them and how will the story end? _

Chapter One 

It was a bright and breezy Saturday morning. Misao had awoken to the beautiful singing of the little birds at her window. It was Misao's pleasure to wake up to hear the birds chirping away every day. It brought her immense joy and it never failed to cheer her up and brighten her day. 

" Ah! What a beautiful morning! Hello little birds! How are you? Happy I hope! Hmm…I wonder if Ao-sama is awake already?" said Misao as she breathed in the morning's fresh air, standing at her window to admire the beautiful scenery of Kyoto one could get from her room. 

" Misao-chan!" Omasu knocked gently on the shoji. 

"Hai?" A high pitched tone etched with cheerfulness boomed throughout the room.

" Breakfast is ready!"

" Hai! Coming soon!" Misao replied with her usual genkiness.

After getting changed into her clothes with the speed of lightning( of course to see her dear Aoshi as fast as she could), Misao went down for her breakfast.

" Okina…where is Ao-sama?" asked Misao, trying to break the silence, with her mouth full, and its contents threatening to fly out and land on Okina, whom she was now facing.

" Misao-chan! It is not proper for a young Japanese lady to speak with her mouth full. How many times do I have to correct you?! Please! You should know where Aoshi has gone so don't ask questions that you already know the answer to!" Okina was disgusted and pissed off by Misao's unruly behaviour. 

" But I really don't know where Ao-sama is!" Misao faked ignorance. " If I'm not wrong, he should be at the temple. I'm done! I'll bring him his lunch later!" Misao tried to avoid the topic and was cleared the dishes. 

_Myself not being at the table for breakfast would give Misao a very good excuse for coming here with my lunch. Aoshi sighed as slowly as he could, as he thought of Misao, running towards the temple, singing a song and carrying his lunch with care. Aoshi was in a dilemma. There was a battle going on within him. He wasn't sure if he had feelings for Misao. Not just any kind of feelings but feelings for her as his. Sure! He had feelings for her as a sister and like a daughter. He was scared. He did not want to admit that he had feelings for Misao. He felt that he wasn't worthy of her. She was so innocent, so pure and so beautiful. Aoshi just couldn't accept the fact that Misao was waiting for him, and loved him and wanted him to feeling the same way too. Aoshi however, felt that it was only a passing phase and keeping himself away from her would be a good idea. He did not want to hurt her feelings neither was he going to accept her._

Yes! This is what I'll do. I'll ignore her as well as I can. She will find a better man soon and marry him and live happily with a few kids. (I feel like killing Aoshi! Daffy, don't kill me!)

" Ao-sama! Your lunch's here!" Misao called out. I'm here too! To keep you company!  Thought Misao. 

" Ao-sama, you didn't eat breakfast in the morning! You must be hungry! Come and eat! I made it for you! You'll be sure to like it"

"Hm." Replied Aoshi with his usual I don't waste my breath kind of tone.

Aoshi knew that with Misao was only a meter away from him. He just couldn't concentrate anymore so he left for the Aoiya with Misao following him. He quickened his footsteps to avoid talking to Misao and to get to the Aoiya faster.

"Ahh!" Misao cried out. Thump! All the air in her lungs were knocked out as she fell flat on her face when she tried to keep up with Aoshi.

" Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Asked a VERY concerned Aoshi. He tended to talk a little more with Misao around. Though it took him a long time to open up a little, Misao was glad with her progress. Misao had a special effect on his hormones. He always felt tensed and his heartbeat went faster like a bullet train around Misao but just didn't show it because he was very good at hiding his feelings. 

" Iie! Daijoubu! It doesn't hurt!" Misao said. 

She had tripped on a stone and fell flat on her face. Aoshi was now by her side, kneeling down, and looking at her intensely, making Misao feel uneasy but happy because she knew that Aoshi still cared for her.

Seeing her blush, Aoshi turned more cautious and said: " You are always careless. I don't think that you should be the Okashira." 

" I'm so sorry." Replied Misao with an injuried voice, her head hanging down. Aoshi knew that he had just scarred her heart again and was very sorry.

" Why do you always treat me so coldly? Don't you even have any feelings? Not even for anything around you? Not even ME? You brought me up so you must HAVE some feelings for ME! Why don't you just show it? Are you scared? Why? I'll always be here for you. I accept everything of you. Please! Please answer me!" Misao finally lost her patience and said everything that she had been hiding in her heart out loud in one breath.

"I…" Aoshi stammered, not knowing what to say, knowing he had to careful with his words.

****

**To be continued**

****

Author's small talk: Hello! I know that Misao is rather childish in the starting but I have to do this or the story just won't flow properly. Till next time! Ja ne! ;-p

_ Note : Hey ppl... K'Dash here~ This fic isn't mine, its Jo's (go read my reviews and you'll know) and she came up with another crazy fics of hers. * sigh * I'm just posting in my account cos she doesn't have one. _


End file.
